Estudante de alquimia
by kakuchi.mustang
Summary: O Coronel Mustang é o professor da Universidade Amestrina da Central onde irá conhecer uma linda aluna. esta ou vê-lo pela primeira vez se apaixona pelo nosso alquimista. e com o tempo ele tbm se apaixonará.irão se aproximar com o tempo.ROYxOC
1. Nova amiga e novo professor

Eu sou ma garota um tanto tímida, mas extrovertida também. E posso me considerar uma estranha. Bem, meu jeito calmo e olhar assassino as vezes deve levar em conta isso, não é?

Me mudei a pouco tempo pra cá, na Central City... Apenas meia hora para ser exata.

Eu vim do interior de Amestris. Consideri-me uma caipira. Apesar de não aparentar.

Hoje, tenho 19 anos. Jovem não é? Irei estudar agora na UAC ( Universidade Amestrina da Central). Não é legal,né?....Tá, isso é uma droga. Mas eu supero isso.

Sabe qual é minha nova morada? O dormitório daqui. É. Vou passar a morar em um dormitório da maior universidade do país. Alias, ainda nem cheguei no meu devido quarto. Estou a caminho em um enorme e longo corredor cheio de portas. Um labirinto. Ou quase...

Tá, agora irei me descrever para vocês terem idéia de como sou.

Sou uma garota de cabelos longos. A cor? Castanhos escuros. Meus olhos? São caramelos. Adoro usar roupas um tanto diferentes que outras moçinhas usam. Um exemplo: no momento estou usando uma calça jeans não muito colada em minhas pernas. Um tênis cinza e uma camiseta vermelha com um blusa com manga branca por baixo. E por fim...posso dizer que tenho uma franja na testa.

Já sabem mais ou menos como eu sou né? Ótimo.

Agora o mais e não tanto esperado: o meu nome.

Meu nome é Karoline Taylor. Mas as pessoas aqui terão de me chamar pelo meu apelido: Rine.

Esse corredor acaba nunca não?... Opa... até que enfim cheguei no meu novo cantinho de ninar. Quarto 189. Número pequeno...

Abri a porta com certa dificuldade porque eu estava carregando uma caixa umas coisinhas minhas e minha mochila nas costas. Que doíam. Parecia até que uma manada de boi passou por elas.

Finalmente entrei. E para felicidade minha, vou dividir o quarto com mais uma garota. Assim não irei ficar na maior solidão. Ufa...

- Óla! Meu nome é Jade Miller e serei sou nova amiga de quarto. Qual seu nome? – é uma moça bem simpática. Acho que dividir o quarto e têla como amiga não será a pior coisa do mundo.

- Ah...eu sou Karoline Taylor. – respondi timidamente... Falei que era um pouco tímida. – mas pode me chamar de Rine. Prazer.

- Oh! Belo nome você tem! Você é daqui? – perguntou ela novamente. Ela é bonita. Mais que eu. Ela tem os cabelos ruivos até o ombro e olhos verdes. Usava um vestido floral e um pouco no tom azul e sandálias para combinar.

- Obrigada e não, não sou daqui.

- Interessante... Você não deve conhecer nada daqui...

- É, eu vim de uma pequena cidade chamada Cheshire. Lá não sabemos muito o que acontece por aqui. Onde coloco? – eu estava cansada de segurar aquela caixa pesada na minha mão e também queria saber em qual cama ficaria. Por que... no chão, eu não ia dormir,claro.

- Na cama da janela ali ó.

Ela me apontou para uma cama que ficava colada na parede logo abaixo de uma janela com cortinas Roxas. Pêra aí... Cortinas roxas? Falar sério, que mal gosto.

- O que você veio fazer aqui, nesta grande cidade? – perguntou-me novamente de braços cruzados.

- Eu? Vim estudar um pouco de alquimia e talvez me tornar uma militar. – respondi com o maior orgulho e batendo a mão contra meu tórax.

- Tudo bem... por que quer virar uma _cachorra _militar do Exército?

- Eu gosto de proteger outras pessoas. Alias, eu sou faixa preta em artes marciais, tenho uma ótima mira e sei manejar muito bem qualquer tipo de arma. Apesar de nunca ter atirado em alguém.

- aí que ta o problema... você nunca atirou em uma pessoa pra matar. – disse ela aproximando-se de mim e pondo a mão no meu ombro. Eu apenas abaixei a cabeça.

-...

- Vamos deixar isso de lado. – ela olhou o relógio pendurado no teto – temos nossa primeira aula de alquimia. Vem!

Ela me puxou belo braço e me guiou até a nossa sala de aula.

Entramos em uma sala um pouco pequena. Cabiam umas 20 pessoas ali no máximo. O pior é que a maioria dos alunos eram homens. Somente eu, Jade e mais duas meninas do sexo feminino ali.

Nos sentamos na primeira fileira. Eu na mesa da janela e ela ao meu lado.

O toque bateu e todos foram para suas mesas. A aula já ia começar. Que saco.

- Quem é o nosso professor? – perguntei curiosa. Espero que o prof não seja chato e malvado.

- É o lindo e famoso Coronel Roy Mustang. – os olhos dela brilhavam ao pronunciar o nome do tal homem. Quem era ele afinal?

- Desde quando um Coronel entende de alquimia?

- Como você é do interior não deve saber. Bem, ele também é conhecido com o Alquimista das Chamas. Honôo no Renkinjutsushi. Entendeu?

- Claro. – entendi nada. Mas ele deve ser bom.

- E mais... a ex-Primeira Tenente dele foi transferida para o Sul e ele deve estar procurando alguém pra ocupar esse cargo. Ai que feliz! – ela parecia saber tudo sobre ele...dava medo como aparecia uma fumaçinha purpurinada aparecia atrás dela quando falava dele. Ele essas coisas todas mesmo?

5 minutos depois, lá vem ele entrando em nossa sala. Neste momento meu coração disparou. Senti querendo sair pela boca ao ver um lindo e charmoso homem de 29 anos mais ou menos com seus belos cabelos charmosos e propositalmente despenteados entrar por aquela porta. E uma bela farda azul. Percebi que por debaixo daquela farda ele tem um tanquinho báaaaasico.

Ele era belo e encantador. Apaixonei-me por ele. Ai ai...

- Bom dia. Sou o Coronel Roy Mustang e serei o professor de alquimia de vocês! – falou ele com sua bela voz máscula. Como uma pessoa conseguia ser tão linda assim?

- Ei... – Jade cochichou no meu ouvido. Apenas me inclinei para poder escutar o que tinha a me dizer. Provavelmente sobre ele.

- Ele também é o Don Joan da Central. As mulheres se jogam aos seus pés só em olhar para ele.

Isso me despertou interesse. Se ele era um galinha. Então, era só ele me notar um pouco e tentar fazer ele ter interesse por mim. E isso só me fazendo de difícil. Ou seja, não me entregar facilmente em seus braços.


	2. A revolta dos livros

**GENTE!! olá \o os personagem de Arakawa-sama não são meus com exeção de alguns.**

**Eu estou escrevendo outra FIC. ESSA já deu pra perceber claro...**

**pois bem, espero que estejam gostando... e no fim, porfavor, DEIXEM REVIEWS**

**qualquer um pode deixar.**

**voces não vão morrer ok. eu garanto.**

* * *

Enquanto eu e Jade cochichávamos coisas aqui e ali, percebi uma sombra aumentar perto que nós. Era o professor.

Ele deu uma pigarreada antes de falar.

- O que vocês estão falando aí? – perguntou ele olhando para nós com um rosto sério.

- N-nada senhor. – Jade respondeu por nós. Não falei nada por que estava admirando os olhos negros dele. Como ele era lindo...

-(cof cof) Como ia dizendo... vocês aprenderão aqui como usar e manejar a alquimia... – enquanto ele falava, eu procurava em meus bolsos uma caneta ou qualquer coisa que escreva. Já havia pedido uma folha. Só faltava o instrumento principal para escrever.

Como eu sei um pouco de alquimia, fiz um pequeno furinho na ponta do meu dedo indicador e comecei a desenhar o circulo com meu próprio sangue.

- ... E para vocês transmutarem alguma coisa, terão que desenhar um símbolo alquímico.

- Professor.

- Sim?

- Podemos usar qualquer coisa para desenhar? – perguntou um garoto lá do fundo da sala. Que pergunta estúpida! Ele num sabe o que o lápis faz? Porque, para perguntar essa idiotice, tem que pensar que o lápis se usa para tirar leite de vaca né?

- Óbvio. Podem usar qualquer coisa que risque. Até mesmo usar o próprio sangue. Aí é só tocar no símbolo e pronto. – ele falava isso como um devido professor. Realmente ele sabia bem sobre a alquimia. Mas eu tenho minhas cartas nas mangas... e ousadia também.

- Desse jeito? – perguntei. Ele olhou para mim e uma luz da transmutação iluminou quase toda a sala. Eu acabara de transmutar uma caneta. Justamente o que eu estava precisando.

E após eu transmutar uma caneta comecei a copiar o que tinha escrito no quadro negro feliz da vida.

- Er...e-exatamente... m-muito bem. – ele gaguejou um pouco porque estava surpreso pelo fato de eu ter transmutado uma **caneta para escrever**. Já mostrei que sou habilidosa. Um ponto pra mim. \o/

Enquanto eu escrevia, percebi que minha nova amiga, a Jade, me olhava espantada. Será que "fazer" uma caneta era tão surpreendente assim?

- O que foi? Eu precisava de uma caneta. – falei voltando a escrever. Adooooro deixar as pessoas assim, pasmas, comigo. E com meu estonteante cabelo longo castanho e cacheado nas pontas, faz o povo ficar de boca aberta nesses momentos. (8D)

- Agora quero que se apresentem. Quero conhecê-los. – é impressão minha ou ele falou : "_quero conhece-los''_? OMG! – você ai da ponta. Qual o seu nome?

Pela primeira fez eu dirigiu a palavra pra mim. Fiquei meio assustada, com medo que fosse um carão, mas não. Ai que sorte...

- Eu? Me chamo Karoline Taylor, **coronel**. – falei fortemente a ultima palavra. Ele ficou espantado. Acho que pelo fato de eu ter o chamado de coronel e não de professor.

Dei um leve sorriso e virei meu rosto para janela botando o olhar no horizonte. De canto de olho, vi que ele deu um sorrisinho de canto de boca e foi para o próximo, a Jade. Será que ele sorriu porque eu virei o rosto como se ele fosse um João Ninguém?Ou porque ficou admirado com minha beleza? Se é que tenho uma... Só pode ter sido. Mas... tou nem aí. Só quero conquista-lo. Alias, foi paixão a primeira vista.

Depois de um tempo o sinal tocou para o almoço. Eu estava morrendo de fome. Pensei em ir na lanchonete e depois ir na biblioteca procurar um livro pra ler mais tarde. Como eu sou exemplar né?

- Jade, pode-me dizer onde fica a lanchonete. Quero passar lá e comprar algo pra comer antes de ir à biblioteca.

Vocês devem estar se perguntando como eu sei onde fica a biblioteca para ir lá sozinha né? Pois foi o primeiro lugar que vi quando entrei aqui. Seria impossível alguém não ver aquela biblioteca enorme num corredor depois da entrada da universidade. Sério, parece que todos, mas TODOS os livros no mundo de todas as línguas estavam lá, porque pelo tamanho viu...pense.

- Claro. Mas... o que você vai fazer lá?

"_Que raios de pergunta foi essa que acabei de ouvir?"_

"_Uma pergunta. Você não sabe o que uma pergunta?"_

"_Claro que eu sei ô meu inútil subconsciente..."._

Depois de uma breve briga com meu subconsciente, eu e Jade fomos a lanchonete. Comprei um sanduíche vegetariano e um suco. Assim que terminei de comer fui para biblioteca pegar uns dois livros. Um de romance e outro de alquimia, só pra eu ter mais noção da matéria e ler o de romance, porque enfim, adoro romances.

Ao passar pela porta, vi certa pessoa conversando com um amigo. Roy , era ele mesmo. Estava conversando com um amigo militar de cabelos para trás e óculos. De minha visão ele parecia mostrar um foto para o professor. Estranho...o Sr. Mustang não parecia "confortável" com aquilo. Mas deve ser muito amigo para ver calmamente.

Eu não queria que ele me visse ali, então me joguei para o lado e caí no chão embaixo de uma mesa. Igual aquelas cenas de filmes políciais.

Depois, saí engatinhando até a sessão de livros mais próxima que tinha.

Sim. Tudo isso para que ele não soubesse que estava ali. Não que eu não queira que ele me visse, mas para não pagar um mico na frente dele.

Levantei-me e vi que estava na sessão que procurava. Comecei então, a procurar um livro alquímico por ali. Espera... achei!

Quando fui tirar o livro, vi que este não saia do lugar. Tentei puxar com mais força... Nada. O jeito mesmo era usar a força bruta.

Estralei o pescoço, coloquei uns dos pés sobre a estante e comecei a puxar com toda da minha força aquele maldito livro.

**- Quer ajuda?**

Agora levei um belo susto. Aquela voz era conhecida minha. Olhei para o lado mantendo minha posição e vi que era o meu professor, o Coronel Roy Mustang. Literalmente eu estava pagando um mico ali...tudo o que eu menos queria. Maldita Lei de Murphy.

- Quem? Eu? Que nada! Estou bem. Quase conseguindo. - ele possuia um sorriso no rosto. Parecia que estava se divertindo com minha humilhante situação.

Neste instante eu consegui finalmente tirar o livro. Só que, para azar meu a estante de livros ameaçou cair em cima de nós.

- Agora vai querer minha ajuda? – perguntou meu professor olhando para mim ao perceber que a estante irai cair. Ainda com um sorriso no rosto. Agora meio zombateiro.

- Sim. Agora eu aceito sua ajuda.

Ele em um movimento rápido se jogou em cima mim fazendo nós sairmos deslizando pelo chão, assim, escapando daquela enorme estante cair sobre nossas cabeças. Um herói.

- V-você está bem? – perguntou ele com seu corpo em cima do meu. Minha cabeça entre suas mãos apoiadas no chão. Nossos rostos estavam próximos. **Muito** próximos. Então, com minhas mãos o empurrei para cima, tirando de cima do meu corpo. Estava uma situção estranha para mim um pouco. E ótima para um Don Juan como ele.

Ele não compreendeu porque eu fiz aquilo. Mas de uma coisa eu sabia, um beijo que não poderia rolar entre nós. Bem... não ainda...

- Sim. Obrigada por me salvar.

- Disponha.

Então saí em disparada deixando ele ali sozinho com um belo sorriso maroto no rosto que só ele sabia fazer.

Depois de uma corridinha de dez segundos, dobrei a direita parando em uma sessão de Mangas. Encostei minhas costas contra os livros, ali fiquei um tempo. Logo percebi que havia, bem longe, em uma mesa distante, uma garota de cabelos negros, quase ruivos, orbes negros usando um tomara-que-caia branco e uma saia até o meio das coxas que parecia estar se mordendo de ciúme. Não olhei, não gosto de encarar ninguém, mas acho que vou ter concorrentes. Mas tenho quase certeza que a vi de algum lugar. Só não lembro onde.

Suspirei levemente fechando os olhos. Depois me virei para as histórias em quadrinhos e puxei uma revista. E...

- ISSO SÓ PODE SER SACANAGEM , NÉ?!

E uma enorme estante caiu sobre mim com toda a vontade do mundo. O que os livros tinham contra mim hoje? Não lembro de fazer nada errado. Que revolta mas absurda essa.

Acho que machuquei o braço esquerdo, as costelas e uma forte dor de barriga. Acho que preciso de um remédio...

Logo depois desse "acidente" ,escutei passos vindo em minha direção. Será que era o Sr. Mustang vindo novamente me salvar de minha triste situação?

- O que você ta fazendo aí em baixo, Rine? – era a Jade que estava perguntando ao me encontrar "enterrada". Eu espera o Sr. alquimista da chamas, mas desde que me tirem dali, qualquer um estaria ótimo.

- Lendo esses adoráveis livros. Quer um pra ler? - estava em uma " ótima" situação para usar o meu sarcasmo.

- Não obrigada. Você está bem?

- Nunca estive melhor...er... você tem uma maca para me emprestar? E também poderia me ajudar a sair daqui por favor?

* * *

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO \O/ AEEE DOIDO**

**Ta ai um cap 2. logo logo postarei o 3**

**Demoro pq tenho que formular as idéias se é que me entendem.**

**AVISO: eu irei tentar postar a fic " O lobo e o fogo" só nos fins de semanas**

**geralmente posto a noite**

**por isso, quem acompanha ja ta avisado **

**bjs e DEIXEM REVIEWS**


End file.
